


Of Jedi and Men

by doloresstorey



Category: Farscape, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jedi, Peacekeepers, Post-Peacekeeper Wars, Rebellion, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doloresstorey/pseuds/doloresstorey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axlyn Crichton, a young Padawan is being sent on a mission to the nearby planet of Kuat with the fellow Padawan Kohl Oryan. If she succeeds on this mission she will be granted Knighthood but something goes terribly wrong and Axlyn and Kohl are shot through a wormhole and straight into a Scarran rebellion. Set 120 years after Farscape and the early days of Revenge of the Sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fifteen Minute Warning

Still not used to this website but to share my work with as many as possible I'm expanding from my little fanfiction.net account. Comments are appreciated, reviews aren't necessary. I thought I'd celebrate graduating college by putting those four years of hard work to use! Enjoy and may the Force be with you ~Emily Storey

* * *

**Of Jedi and Men**

**Chapter One: The Fifteen Minute Warning**

“So, it’s not that you’ll even get this or anything Master K’alin, but if you do, I’d like to share with you some things. I’m stuck. On this ship, half way across the universe, where I don’t exactly know, but I’m alive. For now, and Kohl is safe too…. Even if you do get this Master, I refuse to help you in the attack of The Clone Wars. There is a far greater threat here. A rebellion, of the Scarrans.”

 

Axlyn Crichton, a young Jedi Padawan, bowed at the waist to the council of Jedi Masters surrounding her. Her own master, Ryly Ozhan had been killed by a rouge clone just a week before. Axlyn had yet to be assigned another master, but she didn’t want another. She didn’t want him replaced by someone else. She wanted _her_ master, not anyone else. That was why she was brought to the council, she thought, to either be reassigned or punished. She always was a brat.

“Padawan Crichton, do you know why we brought you here today?” Master Windu asked. His fingers tapped on his knee with every word he spoke. “I believe I am to be reassigned another Jedi Master.” Axlyn responded trying her best to keep her eyes level; but in a room where all eyes are on you it is extremely hard to be oneself.

“Not quite.” Axlyn looked back up at Master Windu whose stern face could make a grown master Jedi cower away in fear. “I – um... I’m not exactly sure what you mean Master Windu…?” Axlyn muttered. “The council has decided to send you on your first mission alone, Axlyn.” Master Kenobi spoke up, a small but quite proud grin spread across his face.

“Alone, Master Kenobi?” Yoda chuckled, “Alone? No, a young Padawan, come with you, he will.” Axlyn swallowed hard. A mix of confusion and perhaps a bit of anxiety twisted in her gut. “I am confused masters…” she said trying to make her voice heard to the council. Kit Fisto sat up slightly, “We have decided to send you on a minor mission with the Padawan Kohl Oryan with you, to test your skills as a Jedi.” Axlyn nodded, trying to bite her tongue. With that the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had stood up from the seat beside Master Kenobi and looked to Yoda.

“To the Padawan’s quarters, you will take Padawan Crichton, Skywalker.” Yoda said. Anakin clearly looked upset about it but nodded and turned to Axlyn, “Yes Master – this was, kid.”

                                                            ***

“If – if you don’t mind me asking, why exactly am I being sent on a mission with another Padawan? Why wasn’t a Knight or a Master assigned with me?” Axlyn asked, looking up at Anakin. He at first didn’t reply, but after another Jedi had passed by the two, leaving them alone in the hall he stopped in his tracks. “They believe that if you are successful on your mission you’ll be granted knighthood.” Axlyn’s heart skipped a beat, “What? But Jedi are meant to take a test-”  
“You’ll become a Jedi Knight if you pass _this_ test; this kid may just be your new Padawan if you play your cards right. Don’t act surprised, people have been granted much younger than you.” Anakin continued, a spark of irritation in his voice.

 Axlyn, who would be nineteen in the near week new of the other Jedi in the past that had been knighted far younger than she; Anakin himself became a knight when he was twenty.

“I see…” Axlyn muttered. She couldn’t help but be slightly excited about the thought about becoming a Jedi Knight, but she wasn’t also entirely confident in her self that she could be one, or even train a Padawan for that matter. She was never much of a teacher “Mm. Don’t be nervous,” Anakin said clamping his mechanical hand over Axlyn’s shoulder, “At least you get a warning. I got a ten minute warning, you get fifteen.” That made her laugh. She nodded, “Five minutes must mean a lot then, hm?”

“It can mean everything, Padawan.”

* * *

 Stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading.

 


	2. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With stress heavy on Axlyn's shoulders she is introduced to the younger Padawan by Master Skywalker. She had never seen the boy before, but Padawan Oryn instantly remembers Axlyn and her deceased master.

Second chapter finished and edited. Still barely scratching at the introduction of this epic tale. Stay tuned for more! Also check out the story at fanfiction.net. May the Force be with you. ~Emily Storey

* * *

 

**Of Jedi and Men**

**Chapter Two: Assignment**

Kohl Oryn was a young human whom had just turned ten years old. He stood short, far shorter than the rest of his fellow Initiates. He had shaggy blonde hair and dark eyes that matched his Jedi attire. At the moment Kohl was in his chamber, reading. Something he did any time he wasn’t in class. Kohl had just gotten to the best part of his book when – **_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_** Kohl growled under his breath and sat his book on his bed, before walking to the chamber doors.

Opening the door he found the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, which made him stand stiff in surprised. Beside him was a young woman who looked as startled as Kohl was. She stood far taller than he did, with messy blonde hair tamed back in a long pony-tail. She swallowed hard, straitening the hem of her tunic.

Kohl bowed to the Knights, but upon straightening he noticed a colorfully-banded braid hanging over girl’s shoulder. _“You see this girl’s braids?”_ Kohl remembered a Jedi Master once teaching the other students about what a Padawan braid meant, _“Each colored thread is important, they’re rewards for your efforts. In times like these, a single band can show that you are prepared to give your life for the Republic.”_ Wait, that Master’s Padawan, was that… this girl?

“Kohl,” Anakin smiled bowing slightly, the girl looked a bit confused but bowed as well. “We have came to speak to you about the mission the council had discussed with you earlier in the week.” He said. Kohl nodded and backed up to let the two in. The woman smiled fondly at Kohl as she passed by. She was uniquely pretty, perhaps not as pretty as other Jedi but she was pretty nevertheless. She had large eyes and a small set of lips. Her nose was round and small and her cheeks were decorated with dozens of freckles when she grinned.

“The council has said you both will leave for your mission on Kuat in the next hour.” Anakin said, “At the moment it will be best to pack, you can talk more to each other on the way.” Axlyn crossed her arms over her chest, “Why exactly are we going to Kuat?” Kohl nodded in agreement. “You are to meet Senator K’alin to discuss an agreement with the people of Kuat. You are to protect the Senator while he is there. It should take no longer than a week.”

***

Axlyn pulled off her bag with a sigh and sat it down beside her. She sat down in her new ship chambers and did her best to adjust herself to the rocks of the ship. She sat down on her bed and folded her legs to meditate. Axlyn hadn’t had a chance to sit and relax for a moment since that morning, but it seemed that even now on the ship away from everyone she couldn’t get a minute of rest. With a set of three knocks a young voice called through the door, “Ma’am?”  

She opened her door to find Kohl standing there with big, surprised eyes and a horrified frown. Axlyn smiled, “Looking for someone?”

He nodded, “Yes Ma’am.” She rolled her eyes and stood back to let him in. “My name is Axlyn Crichton, not ma’am. You can call the knights and the masters that, but until I get back to Coruscant I am still but a Padawan.” She nodded to the bed, “Come on in, kid.” Kohl rushed to the bed, sitting down without another word. _Well at least he’s good at taking orders,_ she thought. “Have you ever been on a ship before Kohl?” she asked. He shook his head, still as silent as can be. Axlyn suddenly burst into laughter and Kohl looked as though he was about to jump ten feet in the air. “You know I remember the first time I was on a ship, I had freaked out so much my master had hugged me until we got out of the atmosphere.” Axlyn’s smile faded for a moment, having to remind herself that those memories would always be behind her. “You want me to hug you?” Axlyn chuckled knocking herself out of her train of thought. Kohl blushed, “No, no I’m ok.” He muttered.

“Ha! Okay then,” Axlyn smirked, “Able to fine your chambers on?” Kohl nodded again.

Axlyn noticed him looking at the book on the nightstand beside her with great interest. “Oh?” She said handing him the book, “Here” Kohl took it hesitantly but she pulled her hand back. “Lets play a game okay? Use the Force to bring the book to you, and you get to read it.” Kohl looked nervous than ever. “Oh come on, it’s a great story, don’t tell anyone but I stole it from Master Windu!”

He gasped, “You didn’!”

She didn’t. “Yeah I did! You’d be surprised of what he’s got in his chambers!”

With a giggle of excitement Kohl closed his eyes and outstretched his hand. The book drifted from her palm and into his. Axlyn clapped, “Good job. Very good job.”

And for a very moment, even if it was extremely small Axlyn felt quite proud of herself. She felt like her own master. He had always turned the simplest things into a game, perhaps that’s why she had been so highly accredited by the Jedi council. She had always liked to have fun, even if it ended her up in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Since I am pretty new to this website criticism on AO3 format and how to fix it would be great! Thanks for reading and may the Force be with you. ~Emily Storey


	3. Chapter Three: Wormhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their trip to Kuat, some goes amiss. A great blue mass fills the sky and before anyone can figure out what it is, the ship is engulfed by it. Now, Axlyn has bigger problems that protecting a senator.

Thanks a lot for reading so far! Feel free to check out the story through fanfiction.net. May the Force be with you ~Emily Storey

* * *

 

Of Jedi and Men

Chapter Three: Wormhole

Although Kohl had said no to being hugged during the take off of the ship he surely looked like he did. On the other hand Axlyn was quite enjoying it. She hadn’t been away from the Jedi Temple since the death of her master. The feeling of the ship rocking gently though space soothed Axlyn but in a way it had startled her. It reminded her of coming back to Coruscant after Ozhan had been shot down in combat. Knowing she was alone on the ship. Feeling through the Force the absence of Ozhan but the feeling of his corpse near her.

“We should be at Kuat in within the next few hours.” The pilot called out over the intercom. Axlyn closed her eyes to feel the Force soring around her. She couldn’t see the galaxy from any window, but she didn’t need to, she could sense everything. From every ship exiting and entering the planet, to every tiny chunk of debris floating through space. She had nearly forgotten how truly amazing the Force could be. Within a few moments in this newfound trance she had felt a slight disturbance. A shift in the space around her and it didn’t take long to realize something was very, very off. She slammed her fist against her comlink, “Captain? Captain what’s going on up there? Something doesn’t feel right.”   
“I assure you everything is fine Padawan Crichton – wait what is that?” The captain calm monotone suddenly turned into a panicked scream through the comm. Axlyn’s heart fluttered with a distinct pain in the Force. With a sharp pang in her heart and a curse beneath her breath, she ran out from her chambers and into the main cockpit. The captain, a Twilek man was frantically pressing buttons on dash and muttering things at the speed of sound. “What’s going on captain?” Axlyn gasped, looking out through the window for any visual disturbances.

The captain hadn’t spoke, maybe he hadn’t even heard her but it Axlyn didn’t need him to speak now. With a gushing roar a spiral of a thousand blues came out from the space just a mile from the ship. “Holy shi...”

“What is that?” she gaped shoving herself at the council for a better look. The pilot was speechless, struck immobile by fear. “I said what is that? It’s not supposed to be there!” Axlyn nearly slapped the man before another shot of light caught her eye again. Before she could speak again the spiral grew in size, nearly engulfing the ship.

“Master…?” Kohl whispered in a state of shock. “Master, space isn’t supposed to be blue.”

Kohl was right, but Axlyn had no explanation for what it could be – at least not by any realistic standards. However, by the sharp pain the Force seemed to be jabbing between her breasts horrifying answers were starting to blur fiction from reality.

“…I – I think that’s a _wormhole_.” She swallowed hard, unable to look away from the swirling glow.

“Wormholes don’t exist.” Stuttered the captain, barely able to look from the flashing council.

“Then would you mind telling us what _else_ it could be, _Captain_!”

The captain’s mouth opened but suddenly stilled. Eyes became the size of dinner plates. Without responding he grabbed onto a set of controls. The ship started to violently shake and before Axlyn could say another word the ship twisted sharply to the bright mouth of the spiral.

“What the kark are you doing?” she screamed and suddenly with another yank of the ship the main power shut down. Without another word the bright blue clamped its jaws onto the ship. The ship seemed to scream as an ungodly screech broke from his metal. “Everyone get down!” Axlyn screamed before ducking for cover. She leapt back, yanking the sleeve of Kohl’s tunic to drag him beneath her.

***

consciousness brewed in the back of Axlyn’s mind. What seemed like the sound of a thousand alien dialects crawled into her ears. She could have slept through the sound, but the sharp stab in her foot? She couldn’t sleep though that. She winced, eyes flickering open to catch sight of her surroundings.  awoke to the sounds of garbled voices from a language unfamiliar to her. A heavy weight pressed on her stomach but she couldn’t find the strength to open her eyes and see what it was. She twisted her head back before finally catching the eye of a Twi’lek… wait, that wasn’t a Twi’lek. This woman was blue but no head tails were visible. A long white hair was far to slicked back to cover the extremities even if she did have them. Axlyn tried to reach out through the Force to sense what kind of person this tailless Twi’lek was, rather she was friend or foe but… _What the…?_ She tried to reach out again, but no matter how hard she tried, her worst feelings had been realized. The Force was stronger here – wherever here was – and every atom seemed to muddle together into something she had never sensed before. It was like a war zone, filled with so many emotions that one could never focus on a single feeling. She swallowed hard trying to concentrate as hard as she could.

Piece by piece Axlyn was barely able to pick apart each midi-chlorian. While the blue woman seemed to give of a positive energy, something nearby gave off something far from. Then from just behind the woman the tail-end of a brown trench coat came into view.

“This is frelling stupid!” A man yelled in clear-as-day Basic, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked away from the woman, a short black ponytail barely catching the wind and he turned his head. “Seriously! This is one of the most ignorant thing I’ve ever seen you do! You should have killed them! Or at least let them die!” He froze, totally silent and staring at the blue woman as if time had stopped entirely.

Without another second going by the man suddenly spun forward, rushing to Axlyn before – “Hey! Get off me! Get the hell off of me!” she screamed as the man yanked her up by the throat.

“Oh come on, don’t kill an innocent child!” The blue woman growled in a sharp mid-rim accent. However, before she could stop her ship-mate, the man slammed Axlyn up against a nearby wall. “Tell me who you are? Where did you come from?”

Axlyn coughed and kicked but the man refused to let up. “Answer me, girl!” He barked again before grabbing her Padawan braid and pounding her head against the wall once more.

She tried to loosen his grasp but the more she tried the harder it was to breath. Axlyn tried to open her mouth to speak but the words caught in the back of her throat. “Oh come on now,” said the woman, sighing. Suddenly a sharp hiss sizzled through the room.

“Get off of my Master!” Called out Kohl, pointing at the man with Axlyn’s blue lightsaber in hand.

“Oh look at that,” laughed the blue woman, “Now the other one’s awake.”

The man growled something inaudible before dropping Axlyn down without another word.

She gasped for breath, blinking rapidly to void the large black spots in her blurry vision. “Padawan!” she choked, trying to find the strength to get up, “Don’t hurt him!”

“How about you ask the kid a little nicer, hun.” The blue woman laughed, “or start with ‘hey child, could you maybe not cut me in half with a glowing sword, light stick, thing.”

“It’s a lightsaber.” Axlyn groaned, using the wall to stand up, “and we are Padawans of the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. We are peacekeepers of the Galactic Republic.“ she reached forward, finding it incredibly easy to take the lightsaber from Kohl’s grip.

“Holy…” the blue girl froze in shock, staring at the man to see if he had an clue of what had just happened.

“My name is Axlyn Crichton and that is fellow Padawan Kohl Oryn.” Barked Axlyn, securing her weapon back onto her belt, “Now I think it’s time for you to tell me how we’ve gotten here.”

The man swallowed hard, eyes wide as he turned back to Axlyn. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t think that matters right now – Kohl, come over here.” Without another word the younger Padawan rushed over to her.

The man gripped his fists and exchanged another glance towards his ship-mate.

The woman sighed, realizing they were far deeper into trouble than she had thought. “My name is Azula Mulva, and this is Alexi Kyle.” She crossed her arms over her chest, giving another dirty look back to the man. “I apologies greatly for Kyle here, but I don’t think you quite understand how you got here. You must understand, your ship came out of nowhere in pieces. Your pilot was dead before your ship even landed-”

“Wait!” Kyle snapped, seeming to shake himself out of a train of thought, “Wait - tell me your name again, _now_! What were you doing before your ship crashed? Where did you come from?”

“Jedi Padawan Axlyn Crichton of Coruscant; the heart of the Galactic Republic. I am a peacekeeper, sent on a diplomatic mission to Kuat with fellow Padawan Kohl-”

“Bull dren!” Kyle snapped, gripping his fists tight but before he could finish his sentence Azula stepped in.

“By the Goddess,” she muttered, “Kyle, she’s telling the truth-“

“I said bull dren!”

She snapped her fingers at him, blue eyes glaring at him, “I know when someone is lying, this girl is telling the truth.”

Kyle scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I repeat for the _third_ time, _bull dren_ , it’s frelling bull dren! Listen here _Jedi Blondie!_ If you were telling the truth, you’re far from home. There’s no republic here, not any more. There’s nothing more than a rebellion here. It’s a rebellion against the Peacekeepers, by the Scarrans!”


	4. Chapter Four: Alux

 

**Of Jedi and Men**

**Chapter Four: Alux**

“Excuse me?” Axlyn barked, “what are you even talking about? There will _always_ be a republic! It is what the Jedi fight for! The clone wars may bring harsh times for everyone but the republic is far from falling. Besides, what is this threat you speak of? What even are the Scarrans” She looked over at Kohl, trying her damnedest to keep him safe. These people were unpredictable, _especially_ Kyle.

 “Crichton,” Azula breathed, blocking Kyle from taking another step. “Do you know where you are, child?” Axlyn swallowed hard, shaking her head. The blue woman looked up at Kyle, looking shocked. Azula grabbed Kyle by the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards her, whispering in his ear.

Kohl tugged on Axlyn’s tunic, catching her attention. “What do we do, Master?” he muttered, “What’s happening?”

“Crichton,” Azula sighed, looking back at the Jedi, after what seemed to be an eternity. “Kyle and I have come to an… agreement. While he may have his doubts, I know what you are saying is the truth. I trust and believe you and to prove that to you, I will let you and your son stay here. We will supply you with the tools to repair your ship the best we can. In return you must inform us of the place you say you are from. Is that okay with you?”

Kohl gasped by stopped himself before speaking. He looked up at Axlyn to see what she had to say instead. “How do I know you’re not kriffing with me?”

Kyle laughed under his breath, rolling his eyes over at Azula. She sighed, “I will do my best to prove it to you – Pilot? I need to you to tell me about a planet. Jedi, tell me, what is your birth planet?”

“Nar Shaddaa.” Axlyn muttered.

“Ok then, Pilot, show me Nar Shadda.”

With a soft ping light began to glow from a nearby wall. It sizzled before an image of a crab like being appeared. With a light, delicate voice the creature cleared her throat. “One moment please Miss Azula.” Azula looked back at Axlyn, tapping her foot as she waiting for the pilot to respond.

“My sincere apologies Miss Azula,” Pilot said, “But Nar Shaddaa does not appear _anywhere_.”

Azula sighed, “Alright then, how about Coruscant.”

Another pause. “No Ma’am.”

“Did you hear that, Crichton?”

Axlyn grit her teeth, swallowing back her fears. She patted the other Padawan’s shoulder, “What do you think Oryn? What should we do?”

“Uh…” Kohl mumbled, “This decision is meant for the higher Jedi-”

“We’re _both_ Jedi, now make the choice.”

He paused, looking between Axlyn and the others. He swallowed hard, sighing once more through the silence. “Okay, Master, I’ve made up my mind.”

“And what is it?”

“We should stay. We have no other place to go while the ship is broken. Our pilot is dead and we are injured. We are Jedi Knights of the Galactic Republic, sent on a diplomatic mission of the neutral planet of Kuat to ask for their help in the clone war. We have been given this mission by the Jedi council and we must follow through for the sake of the innocent lives of the republic.” Kohl let out a heavy breath, as if his over drawn speech had left him exhausted.

“Then we shall take you up on your offer,” Said Axlyn, smiling proudly at her Padawan, “We’ll fix our ship and be on our way as soon as possible – and Ma’am, I’m only nineteen, Kohl is my Padawan, not my son.”

***

Axlyn grabbed Kohl’s shoulder like her lifeline. She could have just left him walking behind her but something lurking in the Force had told her to keep him close. Or perhaps it was merely her own well kept fear that wanted to make sure a youngling wouldn’t be hurt in anyway in this odd new place.

Azula led them down a long hallway, occasionally telling her new shipmates what sort of rooms they were passing. She cleared her throat, pointing to an opening to her left. “That over there is where ship is, just let us know when you want to work on it. Now your pilot has… already been… disposed of. It’s a surprised you even lived, honestly.”

“What she’s saying,” Kyle scoffed, “is that your crew-member was found in pieces and you two were found unconscious, totally unharmed minus a few cuts and scrapes.” Azula rolled her eyes at him, silently scolding Kyle for his harsh choice of words.

“That doesn’t matter at the moment!” She scowled at her shipmate, placing a fist on each side of her hips. “I’ll be bringing you and your Padawan to your room in just a moment, I thought it was important to show you where your things are when you wanted to work on it. So, before I take you there, got any questions?”

“Do you, kid?” Axlyn muttered, nudging Kohl’s shoulder. He looked up from his feet and nodded, “Ships have names. So what’s this one Miss?”

Azula laughed under her breath, smiling over at Kyle. “He’s a smart one, ain’t he? Asking the questions no one ever seems to ask. Names are important! Alexi, how about you tell the Padawan what this ship’s name is?”

It seemed that somehow, someway, within a heartbeat Kyle dropped to his knees, scowl turning into a bright smile. “Great question,” he glanced up at Azula, returning to his dirty look for a second, “it’s _Kyle_ , not Alexi. – Now, kid, this ship is really special. It’s a giant, powerful ship, called a Leviathan and its name is Alux.”


	5. Chapter Five: Make the Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axlyn finally discovers the distain handed to her by her mysterious sebacean crew member, Alexi Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five, one of the first turning points in Axlyn's journey. Thanks for the support and thanks for reading. May the Force be with you, ~Emily Storey

**Of Jedi and Men**

**Chapter Five: Make the Choice**

* * *

 

Axlyn was astonished at the ship’s beauty. This place seemed so distance from The Force, yet this ship lived and breathed it. It was like the temple back on Coruscant, yet something seemed so strange about it. What was she sensing? Was that…life…?

“I do not wish to alarm you both,” Azula said suddenly, knocking the Jedi out of her train of thought, “I’m sure you’re exhausted from your travels. It may take a long while to fix your ship and Goddess knows you need your rest, however for security measures we’ll be keeping your sleeping chambers locked-”

“Excuse me?” Axlyn stopped in her tracks and blocked Kohl from walking any further, “You’re going to put us in a kriffing prison cell?”

Kyle scoffed and glared back at them, “Well see princess, we all get the same rooms, we’re all equals here. Besides, you don’t really have a choice. You’re stranded here after all.”

Azula rolled her eyes, catching Kyle’s attention, “Tell me Miss, if you had two strangers on your ship, would you not protect yourself?” she stopped abruptly in the hall. After what seemed like an extremely long walk the group met the bedchambers of the ship. There was seemed to be eight different rooms, two of which belonged to people, which were opened. Then other four were closed, all seeming to be sealed from a distance at an oblong door, turning back to the Jedi. “The two of you will have to share a room tonight, I’m sure that will be alright?” Kyle glared over as if hoping they’d argue.

“It’ll be alright, won’t it?” he bared a slime-eating grin, “ _Jedi_?”

Axlyn gripped tight on her fellow padawan’s shoulder, nearly causing him to yelp in pain. “Why wouldn’t it be?” she shoved past the man, “we’ll be out of your hair by tomorrow. Kohl, how about you thank them?”

Kohl leapt in surprise and turned toward Azula. He quickly bowed at the waist, “Thank you ma’am.” He swallowed hard, looking back up at Axlyn. The older padawan grinned in approval and led him into the room. She kept him close by his side until the blue woman closed the door.

All at once the two of the deeply sighed and without a second thought Kohl dropped to his knees. “Woah!” Axlyn gasped, pulling him back up by his sleeves, “Calm yourself padawan!”

“What are we to do, Master? How did we even get here to begin with?” Kohl looked as though he was about to burst into tears. While Ozhan always seemed to be far different from his padawan, when it came compassion, he and Axlyn were one and the same.

In a quick swipe she pulled Kohl up into her arms and carried him over to a dusty bed. “Now, now, Oryn, a Jedi does not worry. He thinks and plans before he takes any action. He does not panic,” she took of her robe and covered him, “at least not openly.” Axlyn chucked, “do you understand?” Kohl let out a heavy breath and nodded, burying his face in the other padawan’s robe. “Plan – then act.”

“Exactly.” She smiled wide and stood up from the bed, spotting another – dusty, but another – bed across the room.

“Master!” A sharp tug threw Axlyn back onto the mattress. Kohl looked horrified, realizing he had missed the other padawan’s sleeve and – “Damn,” She laughed under her breath, “no wonder the council left you in my care! That was pretty good if you ask me. Not even my own Master could drag me away like that.”

“I’m sorry…” he swallowed hard, looking ashamed at what he had done.

“Sorry? Why?” Axlyn sighed, looking over her shoulder, “You’re afraid, I get that, Kohl, more than most.”

“But fear is not the Jedi way, Master Yoda said that fear leads to the dark side of the Force...”

She had nearly forgotten how many questions a child could possibly ask. How her Master could do it was… difficult to believe. “You will soon learn that just because it is easy to use your emotions to unlock your abilities, does not mean it is _right_. The dark side is known by civilians for being stronger, for having unbelievable power; but that is far from true. Anger, fear, these things are used to ‘control’ the Force by the Sith. We need to understand the dark side to become a Jedi. Recognize that your ability does not need emotion to be used. Do you understand?”

“Don’t use the dark side of the Force to unlock a power you already have within, simply because it’s easier.”

Axlyn grinned proudly, giving the padawan a quiet applause, “No one could ever make sense of my words as a kid, maybe the only issue was I should’ve spoken to someone younger than me. Now, why’d you use the Force of all things to drag me back here, what’s wrong?”

Kohl’s smile faded and a shy expression turned upon his face. “I don’t want to be alone, Master.”

It’d been nearly a decade since Axlyn had been away from Master Ozhan and she had nearly forgotten what is was like to be with the other initiates. They’d all clump together in the center of the sleeping chamber and tell each other stories from the archives. Being yanked away from all that and shoved into an unknown ship like this but have been horrifying for Kohl. At least when Axlyn became a padawan she was still at the temple.

“Alright then, but I do have a strict rule: don’t steal my blasted blanket, kid!”

***

Axlyn patiently waited until the padawan was dead asleep before she even dared to move. She went to the door, checking to see if it was locked – it was… “Blast it.” She hissed. She gripped her fists tight, knowing if she let her anger get the best of her Kohl would be awoken within a split second.

“Hard to unlock a _living_ ship, isn’t it, Jedi?” a thump hit the other side of door.

_Kyle_ , she thought, what the hell was he doing here?

‘Having fun in there? Want me to let you out?” Kyle laughed, “Maybe you can fix your ship.”

“That would be _great_.” Axlyn growled, trying to swallow her pride. Suddenly with a _shwoop_ the door slid open. Kyle cocked his brows, looking over at Kohl, “Leaving the kid here? You aren’t _concerned_ for his well being?” Axlyn grit her teeth glaring over, “He can handle himself just fine. There shouldn’t be anything to harm him anyways, _right_?”

“Of course not. Now, if you could come this way – we’ve moved your ship to a more _convenient_ area.” He turned around, now facing the Jedi as he blindly led her down the hall. “Speaking of your ship, you wouldn’t mind if I asked you a few questions, would you?”

“Sure, I didn’t think you would mind if I asked you a few questions myself, would you?”

“Ask all the questions you like.” Axlyn sighed, _but that doesn’t mean you’ll get an answer._

“Good,” said Kyle, turning another corner, “then tell me, Jedi, where exactly do you come from?”

She had recited this more than a thousand times, “My name is Axlyn Crichton, a Jedi padawan of the Galactic Republic.” Kyle stopped mid-step, growling a curse beneath his breath, “That was no help at all, what even is a Jedi?”

“I thought I’ve gave enough information to you before, but we’re peacekeepers. We serve to protect and defend the Galactic Republic and it’s people.”

“So you’re soldiers?”

_That_ was a loaded question – especially now. “We are whatever our people need us to be.”

He rolled his eyes, raising his brows in distaste. “So you’re magical soldiers that use glow sticks and lift things up with your mind?”

Axlyn bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She had heard some strange titles for Jedi, but this had to be one of the best. “Not exactly,” she said, “we use the Force, like I said before. It’s a life force that surrounds us all-”

“Sounds like a load of dren to me. Or some religious cult.” He turned back away from her, “I don’t care anyways, whatever you have is an asset, real useful during a war.”

“That’s the point… at least to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.”

“Eh, I knew a Palpatine once, total _dick_ , huge junkie. Gotta say though, he had the best dunko you’ve ever seen.”

Axlyn cleared her throat, trying not to show her confusion. She couldn’t help but think of how odd this man was. _His character is so screwed up…_

“Hey Jedi, this way.” She glanced up to see Kyle looking around a nearby corner. Snapping out of her train of thought she quietly apologized and went to catch up. “Hey, when can I ask _you_ a question?”

“When you can follow me without nearly running into a wall.”

Axlyn grit her teeth, trying not to argue. She straightened her uniform and with a final scoff she turned the corner to meet up with her new shipmate. However, before she could even look up from her feet something gripped onto her Padawan braid and threw her against the wall.

“Damn, I thought you were done trying to kill me!” Axlyn barked, trying to breathe against Kyle’s heavy hand pressing against her chest. “Never said I was trying to kill you,” her growled, that slime-eating grin returning to his face, “Now, time to ask the _real_ questions. Where the frell did you get the name Crichton at, hm?”

Axlyn had no idea what to say. What was going through this man’s mind? “…It’s my family’s name…?” _Seriously_? She thought.

His brows furrowed in thought. A brief, awkward silence made the air feel thick as Kyle twisted Axlyn’s braid through his fingers. “Sure, then who are your parents?”

“Great question. I have no idea,” she scoffed, “I was given to the Jedi Temple when I was born.”

“So you were kidnaped?”  
All she wanted to do was spend the next hour groaning out of frustration. “No, I was _given_ to the Jedi. I don’t know much about my birth, Master Obi Wan Kenobi found me. I was born to drug addicts who barely knew she was pregnant. End of story, mother died in childbirth and I don’t give a damn where the father is.”

The was a long pause once more and then at last, with a curse under his breath, Kyle let go of the Jedi, giving her a final slam before turning away from her. “Frell!”

“Listen, I have no idea what’s going on—“

“Of course you don’t!” He scoffed, burring his head in his hands, “You don’t know a damn thing.” Axlyn wasn’t going to argue with her education.

“Tell me, do you even know who John Crichton is?”

“…I can’t say that I do.”

Kyle grit his teeth, barely able to look at her. “Galaxies were in turmoil, the universe was at its breaking point due to a war.” He muttered Crichton saved us — _all_ of us… but now he’s not here when we need him the most and he descendants just don’t have what it takes. I thought — for a split second perhaps someone with the same name like you could help us fight the Scarrans. I was wrong, once more.”


	6. Chapter Six: Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hundred twenty years before, a child was conceived. Along with her mother, they were frozen in time - but now the famed daughter of Princess Katrala and John Crichton has returned with a great interest in Axlyn.

**Of Jedi and Men**

**Chapter Six: Visitor**

* * *

 

 

_I don’t understand this place or the people within it, but I’m stuck here. A few hours into our mission to Kuat our ship was shot into some sort… wormhole. Our pilot was killed and our ship in pieces. We were rescued by two people and their ship. There’s Azula Mulva, some sort of tailless Twi’lek and then… A human of come sort, Alexi Kyle. He’s highly interested in me, thinking I am some sort of descendant of a man that seemed to have saved nearby galaxies from a war. Kyle thought I would be like this man – John Crichton – so I could help with a recent and ongoing war. I was given direct instructions from the Jedi council and I will fulfill my mission. Please, I am not dead, I need help, a ship of some sort and a way back home. My name is Jedi Padawan  Axlyn Crichton, I am stranded in an unknown space with my fellow Padawan Kohl Oryn. I’ll be waiting..._

“Ms. Crichton?” Azula leaned in the door with a sigh as violet eyes looked at Axlyn. She was laced around her Padawan, holding the sleeping child like a stuffed toy as she quietly snored. “Ms. Crichton, I need you to wake up.” Another snore and a quiet sniff. Finally the younger boy muttered something, rubbing his face and turning over, burring his head in Axlyn’s chest.

“Ms. Axlyn!”

With a light shove Axlyn awoke with a jump, her Jedi robes she used as blankets suddenly swung and flew off the bed. “By the Goddess!” Azula exclaimed before a pillow slapped the back of her head. “You’re terrible to wake up!”

Kohl growled something and with sleepy eyes looked up at his master. “What do you want?” sighed Axlyn, wiping her own tired face as she stood up from the bed.

“I’ll need you both to wake up,” said Azula, walking back to the door, “A friend of ours will be here within the orn and you should be there.”

“A friend?”

“Friend. Now, please get dressed.” Azula grabbed a bag by the doorway and slid it across the floor. “I checked the wreckage of your ship, I assume these are your clothes?”

Axlyn unfastened the bag and looked inside. “Surprised you could tell the uniforms apart.” She pulled out the clothed, setting them between her and Kohl. “But thank you nonetheless. We’ll be out in a moment.”

But Azula didn’t move. “I’m sorry but-”

Axlyn growled a curse beneath her breath, “Really? You have to watch us dress now too? Are we your prisoners?”

“Of course not.”

Axlyn let out a heavy breath, refusing to let her anger get the best of her. “Kohl, get dressed.”

                                                                        ***

“Well look who’s finally awake. The Jedi.” Kyle scoffed, smiling at the others as they joined the room. Axlyn fastened the belt tighter around her waist as she guided her Padawan – still tired as ever.

“Now, now, you can show off your _sass_ later, Alexi.” Growled Azula, “Now, you two should arm yourself – in case it’s a trap.”

“…A trap?” Kohl muttered, “You said a friend.”

“The Scarrans could have pulled a trap on us, although our friend is extremely reliable. Now, Ms. Axlyn, I recommend you using that glowing sword of yours-”

“Your magic dren would be smart too.” Said Kyle with a laugh.

Axlyn grit her teeth, taking the lightsaber from her waist, “ _The Force_ , not magic. Kohl, since you have no weapon yet, defend yourself.”

With a static sound a loud voice echoed through the room. “A ship is wishing to board.” Said Pilot.

“Good, let her on.”

Moments later a soft churning crawled into the belly of the ship, finding its way towards the group. Before Axlyn could ask what the noise could possibly be it had stopped. There was a long pause, leaving everyone in silence. Finally the door shifted and their quest was revealed.

Tall and slim, long blonde hair and gentle blue eyes, serene face and a gown of ivory and gold. She made a grand princess in every way. Kyle was the first to sheath his pulse pistol and with a grin on his face he opened his arms to hug the woman.

“Well, well, Your Highness, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

She rolled her eyes, moving past him and hugged Azula instead. “And in your case they are very, _very_ sore eyes.” Another bright smile as she looked to the Jedi. “My, you look more like him than even I do. Are you a soldier? You have the stance, could you introduce you are your… brother? To me?”

Axlyn straightened, quickly going through her memorized speech. “My name is Jedi Padawan Axlyn Crichton and this is my fellow Padawan Kohl Oryn, we are students of the Jedi Academy of Coruscant.”

“Well, I’m surprised you’re not out of breath from sawing that all at once,” the woman chuckled, “Since you’re so formal, I suppose I’ll have to return the favor. My name is Princess Katrana Jaina Crichton of the Breakaway Colonies, first born of Queen Katralla and Commander John Crichton. It is a great pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
